immortal
by yamakaki2B
Summary: Crossover entre Buck Danny et l'homme qui valait 3 milliards Publication sous forme de missions et plein de personnages d'autres séries a prévoir. la publication de cette fic se fera sous forme de missions, sauf au début ou ce n'est que des enregistrements.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fanfic avec les personnages de Buck Danny et de Steve Austin. Bonne lecture**

*clic*

"18 février 2124, 14h34.

Hôpital saint Vincent. New York.

Nom du patient : Danny, Buck.

Enregistrement numéro 1.

Bonjour . je suis le docteur Jiménez. Comment allez vous ?

\- Ben a part le faite que je sais pas vraiment se que je fait la, et que j'ai froid, tout va bien.

\- Bien. Donc vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

\- En effet doc, je ne souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je suis capitaine d'escadron de chasse, je suis américain.

\- Effectivement, vous ne vous rappelez de rien. Je vais être bref."

**1 siècle avant**

"Buck j ai un problème au niveau des freins tu pourrais demander a tes mécanos de jeter un coup d'œil dessus ?

\- No problem Sonny."

12 juin 2017, a la base militaire de Montréal. Il pleuvait ce jour la. Le dérèglement climatique pas indifférent a cet événement. Le climat politique et environnemental avait beaucoup changé. Les scientifiques disaient qu'on avait dépasser le point de non retour. Les conflits étaient en augmentation, et les inégalités se creusaient face a la montée des eaux. La mer avait déjà atteint le centre ville de la ville. Les attentats redoublaient. Buck et ses équipiers étaient la pour surveiller une cargaison de produits toxique. Le gouvernement américain et canadien avait enfin décidé de bouger un peu leur politique. Ils avaient du faire face a la menace bioterroriste. Enfin, même s'il était déjà trop tard, il valait mieux que les prochaines générations puissent vivre dans un monde, qui, même s'il ne serais pas élégant, était mieux que rien. Les USA allaient stocker 60 millions de tonnes de produits, en vue de les traiter. Seulement une nouvelle vague de terroristes avaient réussi a gagner l'Amérique. Ce n'était plus les islamistes radicaux, mais aussi des bio terroristes. Convoi très convoité donc. De Montréal a Dallas, il devaient veiller a ce que le convoi ne dévis pas de sa route. Sinon, il n'y aurait aucun espoir. Plus d'humanité.

Après que le problème de Sonny fut réglé, ils décollèrent. Le gouvernement leur avait fournis un nouveau prototype d'avion, capable de faire du vol isostatique. C'était des Dassault Tornade I. Ils pouvaient voler pendant 5 jours, avec un plein équivalent a celui utilisé pour les premières générations de Rafales. Ils pouvaient largement surveiller le convois.

"Aigle 2 a aigle 1, traînée de poussières a 6 heures. Vais voir. Over. Dit la voix de Tumbler.

\- Aigle 2 bien reçus. Décrochez. Over."

Et l'avion de Tumbler quitta la formation.

"Plutôt maniable ces coucous pour du made in france.

\- Sonny, c'est pas de la détente reprend toi.

\- OK milord, over". Finit le rouquin.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit de mitrailleuses, et une explosion.

"BUCK ILS ONT UNE DCA EMBARQUÉE! OW, ILS TIRENT BIEN CES ENFOIRÉS! DEMANDE d'AIDES! OVER!

\- Bien reçu Tumb, tient bon je t'envoie aigle 5 et 6 en renfort. Over.

\- DÉPÊCHE TO... * BOOM* MERDE, ARTILLEUR TOUCHÉ, JE PLONGE! OVER!

\- tu m'entend toujours ?

-...

-Tumb ?

-...

\- aigle 2 a été abattu, attendez. Oui il s'en est sortit. Il est indemne.

\- COUVREZ LE BORDEL !

\- aigle 5 et 6, bien reçu aigle 1. C'est partis mes chéris, feu a volonté.

\- AIGLE 3 A AIGLE 1, TIR DE DCA A 12H ET BARRAGE ROUTIER ARTISANAL!

\- QUEL MERDIER. A éléphant 1,2,3 et 4, attention nous sommes attaqués. Garder positions. Tir de roquette en cours."

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

"Barrage neutralisé, aigle 1 a aigle 5 et 6 ou en êtes vous ?

-Tumbler récupéré. Attend... LANCE-ROQUETTES JE DÉCOLLE ! OVER !

\- A tous les terroristes ont des lances roquettes... SHIT ! MISSILES ANTI-AÉRIENS EN PRÉPARATION ! ORDONNE A LA FORMATION DE DÉCROCHER ! OVER !

\- BUCK JE DOIS ME POSER, J'AI DES PROBLÈMES AVEC LE RÉSERVOIR ! A PLUS GUYS !

\- MERDE, AIGLE 4 ABATTU, JE REP...

\- AIGLE 6, AI DES PROBLÈMES AVEC MON AILES DROITE, AILE BLOQUÉE, JE DECROCHE !

\- ICI SONNY, Y A PLUS QUE NOUS ! ON VA LEUR MONTRÉ COMMENTS ON SE BAT ! TIRS DE ROQUETTES DEMANDÉ !

\- ACCORDÉ ! FEU A VOLONTÉ !"

Buck tira. Les camions c'étaient arrêtés, et les militaires descendaient. Ce fut un carnage. Buck dû se poser, son aile droite fortement endommagée. Il lança un appel de détresse.

"Désolé Buck, mais on peut pas. Planque toi jusqu'à la fin. (Chef, ils commencent a tirer sur les camions. Merde.) Buck planque toi, mais ne reste pas..."

Et ce fut le noir pour Buck.

**Aujourd'hui**

"Et voilà. Oscar Wilde vous a fait mettre dans un caisson cryogénique, et dès que l'on a pus, on vous a ramener parmis nous.

\- Et où sont Tumbler et Sonny ?

\- c'est un peu délicat. Sonny est mort dans un accident d'avion, son pneu a explosé a l'atterrissage. Et Tumbler est mort de vieillesse.

\- Et pourquoi m'avoir cryogenisé ?

\- seul Oscar Goldman savait pourquoi. Mais la certitude qu'on a, c'est que ce n'est pas pour rien."

*clic*


	2. Chapter 2

***_clic_***

"18 février 2124,17h29. Hôpital st Vincent, New York.

Patient : Steve Austin. enregistrement numéro 6

Bonjour Steve

\- Bonjour doc. Oui, aujourd'hui je vais bien, quoi que le réveil fut un peu difficile, mais sinon sa baigne.

\- bien. votre œil ?

\- il fonctionne un peu trop bien, mais je vais m'habituer. au faite, merci pour les muscles, ils sont parfait. je soulevais 4t.5 ce matin. superbe matière ce nylon. je fais du 220 mph

\- comment prend le microprocesseur ? plutôt bien, j'ai recouvert toute ma mémoire, jusqu'à l'accident. qui a conduit a mon conditionnement.

-soit. dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de me raconter l'accident.

\- il y a 67 ans, 5 mois, 22 jours, 12h, 56...

\- merci, merci, mais j'ai compris que le microprocesseur était bien fixé...

-donc, il y a 67 ans...

_67 ans plus tôt._

\- combien d'homme il dans la salle de commande ?

\- je dirais 8 ou 9.

\- et merde !"

la prise d'otage avait déjà fait 2 morts et 5 blessés. très tot ce matin, un groupe d'hommes avaient pénétrés dans les bureaux de la CIA. Comment avaient t il fait ? ils avaient pris en otage 2 membres de l'organisation et Oscar Goldmann. ils avaient aussi armé une bombe qui devait sauter dans 3 heures. ils avaient tiré dans le tas avant de se barricader dans la salle de commande de la CIA, point névralgique, qui si elle était détruite, mettrait a mal la sécurité des USA. Steve Austin était arrivé i heure et avait négocié avec les terroristes, mais ils n'avaient pas de réclamations particulières. ils avaient juste dis qu'il appartenaient a une organisation inconnue a ce jour, Umbrella. selon les vidéos de surveillances, Oscar et les deux autres otages étaient attaché devant la bombe.

" je vais tenter de passer.

\- mais vous êtes fou Steve ils vont tout faire péter !

\- il n'y a pas d'autres choix capitaine. on ne sait rien de ce qu'ils veulent. je reste en contact avec vous." dit steve en partant.

l'avancé jusqu'au couloir fut assez simple, mais après, il fallait évité les caméra de vidéo-surveillance. il courut sans se faire voir, grâce a ses jambes bioniques. le garde qui surveillait la porte ne regardait pas de son coté et il le neutralisa en toute simplicité. il esseya d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, quand deux hommes surgir de l'autre coté de la table. il jeta une chaise sur un des gars, et courut vers l'autre. il assomma un troisième homme sur son chemin, et endormis sa cible. il remarqua du mouvement a sa gauche, et il partit a droite, finir l'homme a qui il avait jeter la chaise. un coup derrierr la nuque fut redoutable, et le terroriste s'effondra. deux hommes surgir d'une petite salle, et il les assomma sans ménagement. il arriva devant la bombe qui affichait "03:24:56". il détacha d'abord les otages, et refusa de repartir quand oscar le lui ordonna.

" je vais désarmer la bombe ne t'inquiète pas. conclut il

\- qu'est ce que tu vois ? fit une voix dans son orreillette

-beaucoup de fils et une sécurité. attend, il y a une substance bizarre, un gaz dans un bocal.

\- n'y touche pas. mais vois ce que tu peux faire.

\- rien il y a du... HOLLY SH... KKSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH !

_aujourd'hui_

\- bien. je vois que vous souvenez de la prise d'otage. je vais faire bref, le gaz que vous avez vu était celui volé au colonel Danny. ils ont réussi a le synthétisé et en ont déversé une grande partie au sud de Miami. la zone est bouclé, car il y a des entités non identifié. vous avez pris connaissance avec Buck ?

\- non, je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois.

\- vous vous sentez bien ?

\- a vrai dire ça me fait bizarre de savoir qu'Oscar n'est plus la.

\- oui, c'était un grand homme. ce sera tout

*_**clic**_*


End file.
